


really need you

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everentwined said:<br/>“I just really need to have you here right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	really need you

One of the best (and perhaps worst, according to Cooper) traits that Blaine has is the ability to depend on himself. It’s not that he doesn’t trust anyone or that he doesn’t let anyone in past his walls, but that when he really _needs_ to make it through something on his own he can do it. It makes him stronger, dependable for other people, a rock of support for himself and for the ones he cares most about.

But it also sort of backfires in a sense that he feels like he doesn’t need anyone when he really does, that he doesn’t need to burden anyone with his problems, that he’s quite capable of getting along on his own. What he doesn’t seem to get sometimes is that that’s what people he loves are there for, to support him when he might need it the most and not realize.

So when a migraine hits when he least expects it like they always do, he insists to Sebastian that he’s _fine._ That he can go to work and leave him to his own misery, to bury himself in bed with water and Advil and just wait for the pain to pass.

But it doesn’t and Sebastian is _gone._ And he wants to turn on his cellphone to text him but the screen is far too bright and sends micro-shocks of excruciating _pain_ to pulse through his brain and nearly explode out of his elbows. He pushes his cell phone away, tries to reach for the glass of water next to his bed with his eyes closed but he overreaches and tumbles out onto the harsh floor. He lets out a short gasp of pain, his body now aching right along with his head.

He’s just glad he hasn’t managed to knock the water along with him. Blaine shakes his head, even the soft pulsing bulbs of the street lights through his blinds are enough to send him on edge, his stomach lurching but nothing to throw up. He shouldn’t have assumed he could do this alone, it’s different every time.

Blaine reaches for the house phone, using memory to punch Sebastian’s number in and hit call. The ringer is far too loud, it’s buzzing against his eardrum, his heart slamming in his ribcage as he tries to keep bile in his stomach.

“Babe? Are you alright?” Sebastian asks, his voice sounds far away. Distinct somehow.

Tears well up in his eyes, his fingers gripping the phone. “I was w-wrong, I thought I could do this on my o-own but I just really…need to have you here right now.” He chokes out, a small sniffle following. His body trembles against the hardwood floor, he’s not sure how much time passes, if it’s hours or minutes.

But suddenly warm arms are around him, and Sebastian’s cologne and skin is _just_ faint enough that it doesn’t make him feel nauseous.

“Seb.” He murmurs, a small ‘shh’ following against his temple.

“I got you.” Sebastian says, helps him back into bed and moves just long enough to pull the blinds tighter and putting the house phone back in its cradle. He lets out a soft noise, wanting Sebastian’s touch above anything else, a content sigh following as his boyfriend crawls back into bed and gently strokes his side.

“M’sorry.” Blaine mutters, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of pain crashes against his temples.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian presses kisses along the back of his head, a gentle hand working through his curls, massaging his scalp. He presses his chest against his back under the covers, holding him closer, trying to siphon the pain away through touch alone. “Work was terrible anyways. All I could do was think about you.”

Blaine manages the tiniest of smiles. “You’re not getting a blowjob out of me right now.”

The taller chuckles, squeezing him tightly before trying to help him fall asleep the best way he can. The pain eventually fades and he dozes off and he realizes that some things he just can’t do alone.


End file.
